The present disclosure relates to an infusion set and a connector.
To administer infusion in a patient, a route for transporting liquid such as nutrients and medicinal fluids, i.e., an infusion line, must be set up. In general, an infusion line can be set up with infusion tubing, various medical devices, and connectors for interconnecting these different components. Some infusion sets that include infusion tubing, various medical devices, and connectors and that can form infusion lines are known.
When setting up an infusion line, a given infusion line can be provided with an injection port to which another infusion line is connected, so that several kinds of liquid such as medicinal fluid can be administered to a patient, for example. JP 2009-160452 A describes a setup of a system of infusion lines using a connector having: a male connector end having an axis; a first female connector end having an axis that is substantially parallel to the axis of the male connector end; and a second female connector end having an axis that is substantially orthogonal to the axis of the male connector end, in which system a port is always available on the connector for attaching another infusion line to an existing one.